


picture perfect plan

by alternateevak



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Deadpool - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Protective Wade Wilson, ill add tags as i go only, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: peter wasn't planning on falling in love this year. he definitely wasn't planning on falling in love with the new boy who joins his rival group at school. he almost certainly wasn't planning on falling in love with wade wilson.but he does.





	1. i've got a picture perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> so hi hi hi this fic has got hella mf slow updates so bare w/ me im trying. I did make a playlist based off it so have fun w/ that if u wanna listen to that. also this fic is hella soft AND hella whumpy all at the same time so enjoy. theres also like 50 storylines so if u cnat keep up lmk and i'll try and slow things down !! 
> 
> playlist : https://open.spotify.com/user/11152704115/playlist/3nrthitDDArNTtHroULAQa?si=2IT7lwTHRiyIpXUBGwrugw
> 
> thanks !!
> 
> sam xoxo

peter walked through the large plain doors, pulling the straps of his backpack over his shoulders further and taking a deep breath. he sighed, wandering with his hood high towards the locker he saw everyday. the one which just happened to be right beside flash thompson’s. 

flash had hated peter for long than peter could remember so going to his locker in the morning was always chore. he’d always go at a specific time so that flash would most likely not be there, the same time he’d meet tony. tony’s locker was coincidently just across the hall. 

usually, he’d give peter a lift too school. that was when his parents weren’t around. his parent’s were flaky, as tony would call them. one day they’d be downstairs making tony a big breakfast and giving loads of money and spoiling him and then the next they’d be flying off in a large private jet to a meeting miles away.

his parents didn’t like peter, they called him a disgrace to society because of his financial status. tony didn’t mind though, ever since they were kids it was easy to sneak around and be peter’s best friend and it’s still working. whenever peter had to come into school alone though he had to take the bus. the large contraption filled with his worst nightmares, flash’s friends. they’d inform flash peter was alone and that wouldn’t end well, when does it ever.

so, as expected, when peter apporached his locker flash was already at his. peter gulped, unlocking his own locker with difficulty. his fingers fumbled nervousy with the lock, his eyes gazing intently at the floor. 

“penis parker!” he exclaimed, slamming the locker shut as soon as peter had managed to open it. he turned to look at flash with tiredness in his eyes. he kept his mouth pressed together in a thin line and peered over flash’s shoulder, looking for tony in the hopes he’d make his enterance soon. “you looking for your boyfriend?” he asked with amusement in his voice, laughing with his friends.

“he’s not my boyfriend” peter stated, choking on his words as he did so. he pressed his lips back together tightly afterwards, uncomfortable being around flash. 

“i’m sure he isn’t” an unfamiliar voice echoed from behind him, making peter jump and turn around on his heels. a tall blonde guy with the most beautiful eyes peter’s ever seen stood behind him. peter gulped as the blonde boy smiled at him. peter didn’t even know his name and just looking at his smile made him feel as though he could light up the whole world in seconds.

“who are you?” flash asked, calming from his laughing fit from the previous minute. the guy raised his eyebrows and stepped forward. 

“me? well i’m a guy who beats up homophobic assholes who tease guys from being close to their friends.” the guy said, a feirce tone in his voice as he glared at flash. “what about you?” 

flash stared at him for a second before slowly walking away, his boys stalking behind him as he did so. he stuck his middle finger up at peter as he walked away, the direction practically perfect. peter let out a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly shut as he did so. he leant against his locker looking for some kind of security.

he opened eyes at the sudden realisation the other guy would’ve still been there. “thank you” he muttered quietly, turning back to his locker and opening it slowly.

“no problem” the guy said, a smirk on his face “see you later, baby boy” he said, stalking off in the opposite directions and laughing at a gawking peter before saluting. he shook his head, unsure whether it was fondly or not, before turning to his open locker and taking his books out.

he turned around and saw tony at his locker, finishing up just as peter had been. he walked over to tony and they met in the middle, walking to their first classes.

“who was that?” tony asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. peter shoved him lightly with a small smile, looking down the hall the guy had just walked down. 

“i don’t know” he said back, looking behind him in confusion. why did the random guy he’d never met before come and save his ass like that? more importantly, why did he call him baby boy? he can’t have figured out he was bi just by walking over to him, could he? he couldn’t have seen that peter thought he was beautiful, could he?

“those wheels in your head are turning again” ton said, tapping peter’s back to get him out of his trance “you never really were one for catching on quickly were you? he was totally into you” he said, rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the situation. 

peter looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “n-no wa- what? man that’s not possible. he knows nothing about me, not even my nam- oh god!” he said, coming to the realisation that the mystery guy had heard flash call him penis parker. he face palmed.

tony looked at the expression on his friends face and automatically knew what happened. he burst out laughing. “there’s no way he actually thinks thats your name” he said between laughs. peter looked up at him with a confused looked on his face.

“then why are you laughing?” he asked in frustration and tony shook his head.

“because it’s funny” he replied before pushing peter into his classroom, late may he add, before stalking off backwards with a quick arcastic yell of “love you baby boy” 

peter stuck his middle finger up at him before turning around in his class. it was the first day of the new year and his first class was chemistry. after having his exsitential crisis over the mysterious guy at his locker, he hadn’t realised he’d be late to class. the whole clas turned their attention to peter who widened his eyes anxiously and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“mr parker” the teacher said as he turned to look at him “nice of you to join us. would you like to take a seat?” he said, annoyed peter was late to his class and had interuppted him. 

peter scanned the room for an empty seat. the only empty seat was, ironically, next to the mysterious guy. he took a deep breath. “of course sir” he said before shuffling across the classroom and sitting at the desk, chewing on the end of his pencil nervously. 

suprisingly, throughout the whole first hour of the lesson the mystery guy never said anything which confused peter due to the way he seemed happy enough to talk to him this morning. he wouldn’t even say anything to indicate to peter why he wasn’t talking or even what his name was. 

as they started working on an experiment, peter glanced at him with confusion in his eyes. “hey i ummm think were supposed to do this t-together?” he muttered and the guy looked up at him. he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“you think?” he questioned and peter nodded shyly. he chuckled lightly “think” he muttered under his breath. “i’m pretty sure the teacher explicitly said to work with your partner so you don’t think you know” 

peter glared at him with his mouth open in shock “t-then why aren’t you helping?” he asked at normal voice level and he smiled. damn, peter was never going to get any chemistry done if he kept looking at him like that.

“because” he trailed off, waiting for peter to figure it out himself. he couldn’t. maybe tony was right, maybe i am slow. “i wanted you to talk to me” 

“y’know if you’d said something i might have answered you” he said, starting to set up the equiptment. he sid-eyed the mystery guy and he scoffed before starting to help himself. 

“no, you wouldn’t have” he pointed out, not looking in peter’s direction, before adding “peter parker, has a nice ring too it”

peter almost dropped his lab equpitment. no, scratch that, he did drop his lab equpitment. the mystery guy just caught it before it could smash on the table. he stared at the guy in bewilderment, confusion and maybe even a hint of fear. how in the hell did he figure out his name was peter parker from penis parker? the guy burst into a fit of laughter as he looked at the way he was gawking at him and the look in his eyes. 

“you do that a lot don’t you?” the guy asked and peter blinked quickly. he narrowed his eyebrows.

“do what?”  
“gawk at people” the guy said with raised eyebrows “hence what you are doing right now”. 

the guy laughed lightly under his breath and it sounded like a song. peter thought it sounded like an angels voice. peter blinked quickly. he couldn’t think like that, not about guys. he wasn’t allowed to do that, even though he knew he was bi this was a problem in peter’s life for a long time. tony had suspicions but he hadn’t told him. 

with tony though, he didn’t mind. 

“hey pete, you still with me?” he asked with a nervous chuckle “you look at lil... sh-”

“how did you do that?” peter asked, confusion laced through his voice and fear plastered on his face. the guys slid peter’s notebook over to him and he mentally facepalmed. he was so tired he’d forgotton his name was practically plastered all over his notebook. “oh my god” he said before facepalming intently. the bell for the end of second period went a the mystery guy stood from his chair quickly.

“see you later, baby boy” he said before walking out the classroom. peter fumbled with his stuff and ran after him.

“wait!” he yelled as he ran down the hall but he was already gone “ i didn’t get your name” he said tiredly before turning and walking to his next class. tony was in this class so he walked in and automatically flopped into the seat next to his best friend and groaned. 

“how was chemistry?” he asked, with amusement laced in his voice.

“you’re lucky you didn’t get me a detention” peter said, fake annoyance on his face “if i did then there would be hell to pay” he finsihed, faking a scary voice. tony rufled his friends hair and smirked.

“you couldn’t hurt me even if you tried and you know it” he said and peter nodded, tired. 

“true” he pointed out. tony leaned back, a questioning look on his face. he raised his eyebrows as peter turned his head which was leaning on his folded arms on the desk. “what?”

“look at that” tony said, pausing “all i have to do is make sure you’re tired and then youre nice” he finishes, smirking at peter and sitting back up in his seat. 

“ha ha ha very funny tony” peter replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes “that mystery guy is going to be the death of me and i know it”

tony looked at him puzzled but suddenly came to the realisation he was probably in peter’s chemistry class. 

“lab partners?” he asked him.  
“lab partners” he clarified, sighing and leaning right back on his chair. he let it hang on 2 legs rather than four and squinted his eyes. 

“find out his name?” tony asked curiously, unsure why peter was so frustrated about a guy who obviously wanted to be his friend.

“nope” peter said, annoyance obvious in his voice “no, tony, i didn’t find out his name. when i asked he’d already disappaered down the hall” 

“you were sitting with him for 2 hours and it took you until you were leaving to ask for his name?” tony questioned and peter nodded bashfully “dude you really ned flirting lessons”

“woah woah woah backtrack” peter said, loking tony dead in the eyes. “who said anything about flirting?”

“you think i didn’t know?” tony asked before bursting into laughter. the teacher looked over to their desk and raised her eyebrows. 

“something funny, mr. stark?” she asked and tony rolled his eyes. 

“obviously otherwise i wouldn’t be laughing” he stated obviously making peter stifle a laugh. 

“mr. parker, mr. stark please get on with your work before i regretfully have to give the both of you detention” the teacher said with a hint annoyance in her own voice, not dissimiliar to the annoyance in peter’s only moments ago. 

a small laugh erupted from the back of the classroom. peter shot his head behind him and saw tony’s rivals sat laughing at the situation. peter silently prayed they hadn’t heard the conversations. 

tony follwed peter’s movements and tutted ,sighing. he put his hand in a fist and pretended to wind up his middle finger at the group of kids. they rolle their eyes and went back to their own work. tony turned back round happy with his work and peter turned around following.

tony’s rivals were something to say the least.

every school has a hierarchy and theirs was not indifferent. if anything, midtown was probably the most cliched school in the area or even in the whole state.

the one he hated most in the group was steve, steve rogers. he was the teenage heartthrob for any girl or guy or basically anyone who looked at him. he had the most defined six pack as if it was straight out of a dictionary and his hair was up in a high blonde quiff that stood taller than the empire state building. looking at him made peter snigger because he really was just the biggest cliche. the jock, the leader of his friend group, picks on the nerds and hates on the smart kids. 

then there’s bucky. he’s like steve’s “right hand man” and mostly handles all his dirty work. they’re practically glued together half the time, unless they’re in different classes which is hardly ever likely. teachers love him because he’s popular and his eyes always seem to be staring daggers into his own and his friends backs because of the way they treat his best friend. sometimes peter looks at them and imagines them together, the way they look at each other is insane and the sexual tension could be felt from across the room. 

it was constantly felt by the final installment to their little “posy”. natasha was the red haire girl who could break down a building if she wanted. she always wore black, black shoes, black top, black jeans, black shades. she was what peter liked to call “the cover up”. she was dating steve but it was so obviously cliched it was impossible that it could be real. 

watching those three was like watching three plastic barbie dolls talking in a circle in the newest installment of the barbie saga. 

they all used to be friends until tony and steve had a massive fall out and everybody had to pick sides. of course bucky went with steve, tony had never liked bucky in the first place and neither did the latter. of course he went with is best friend. peter was the same. he’d never really liked steve but steve was tony’s best friend - aside from him - so he dealt with him because of that. peter had got on with bucky until all the drama. bucky had said things to peter, spitting venom in his face as the pair argued against the trio. insults flew back and forth between everyone before they were all walking away and leaving the whole school in shock at the fact their group had been broken up.

natasha went with steve and bucky because tony had taken it too far one day and that was the last straw for natasha. it was a dificult choice for her because she didn’t want to have to choose but she did and because of that they’ve had ongoing conflict ever since. 

peter ran a hand through his hair and finally turned back to his desk, flicking through the worksheet they’d been asigned for the lesson. tony ruffled peter’s hair the way he always does when he’s either teasing him or when they’ve had an encounter with “them”. he rubbed his eyes tiredly and as soon as the bell went the pair rushed out of class, preparing to go to lunch.

at lunch they didn’t sit alone. they sat in a big group. rhodey would always sit with them but he wasn’t in any of their classes so they only really hung out outside of class. rhodey was somebody that peter liked, he was funny and liked to tease tony just as much as peter did. 

there was also ned, peter’s other best friend aside for tony. admittedly. peter had known tony longer than he had ned and he hung out with tony much more but ned was incredibly important to peter. ned was the guy peter could geek out about star wars with and could go and spend hours building lego together. they had a lot in common.

they’d also sit with bruce banner, the other smart guy in school who’s grades matched his own. he was fun to talk about science with and to come up with new theorys and things along the lines of science. 

there was also pepper potts, her and tony used to date a long time ago but now they’re just friends. close friends admittedly. pepper was strong and someone peter definetly looked up too. she didn’t mind being herself infront of everybody and that’s something peter couldn’t do and he envyed that. he didn’t envy her to the point he hated her but he envyed her to the point he wished he could be more like her.

then there was harry, a guy he didn’t particullarly like anymore. harry was peter’s best friend before he met tony. harry was peter’s everything but when tony showed up he came to realise harry wasn’t good for him, that he was manipulative. the only reason he still sat with them today was because even years later he still hadn’t confronted the guy about it. admittedly, he was okay and he was fun to talk to on the odd occasion.

today, peter was partly expecting the mystery guy to come and sit with them. he was half expecting him to come and sit next to him and joke about how he was his “baby boy” and confused peter even more and give the rest of the table a ploy to tease peter. he was half expecting him to come over and maybe even be his friend.

what he saw when he entered the lunch hall was not what he had expected at all. 

the guy had grabbed his tray and sat opposite bucky, the place he used to sit when he was friends with the group. he’d sat with them. them. of all people he could’ve sat with he had to sit with them. peter shook his head and glanced back at tony who was looking at him half sympathetically. peter took a deep breath and walked forward, pretending he was unbothered by the guys lack of acknowledgement to how the school system worked. 

peter grabbed a tray of food and followed tony to his table. there was a stack of flowers sat on the table and bruce was fumbling with them. peter noticed pepper hitting them out of his hand and he watched them drop back to the table. who bought pepper flowers?

“-ren’t yours bruce so you don’t touch them!” pepper exclaimed as tony and peter sat in their usual places at the table. tony raised his eyebrows at the flowers on the table. 

“mind if i look at the tag, my lady?” he asked, sarcastically. she shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat, nodding towards peter. 

“almost 100% sure it’s for little mr pretty boy over here but go ahead” she replied and peter raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. 

“no” he barked out, laughing sarcastically “theres no way that those flowers are for me i mean come on look at how beautiful they are! are you sure they aren’t use or god forbid even tony’s like he needs an ego bo-”

“first of all, hey that’s not kind” tony said, lightly smacking peter round the head as he laughed pushing his hand away “secondly, she’s not wrong. shocking as it is the flowers are for you peter”

everyone at the table’s attention immediatly turned to the boy. he rasped the flowers out of tony’s hand and saw in beautiful cursive the name peter plastered across the card. he pulled it off and turned it over to see a note written in the same neat hand-writing as on the front. everyone looked at him expectedly.

_baby boy,_

_chemistry was wonderful today, thought you might enjoy a little bit of colour to your considering your boring outfit choices. (still cute btw not complaining) hope you enjoy. also just a small thank you gift because i had no idea what we were doing in that chemistry lesson and copying your notes was super fun_

_“mystery guy”_

peter stared at the note in disbelief, only snapping back to reality when the note is snatched from his hand by a nosing tony who wanted to provide the table with the scoop they wanted. 

“tony!” he exclaimed, trying to grab the card out of his friends hands. 

“baby boy” tony starts reading and peter jumps on him trying to get it off him by tickling him. tony continues to read through the laughs “chemistry was wonderful today maybe we should go and make out on a balcony like romeo and julliet some ti-”

“that’s not what it says!” he clarifies as tony makes joking kissy noises at him. they sit back up and brush their clothes off noticing that the rest of the people who usually occupy their table had turned up over time. 

“why was peter just attacking tony for a piece of paper?” rhodey asked with a small smile on his face 

“i was being brutally assaulted!” tony pointed out, giving in and passing the card to peter. peter scoffed and rhodey let out a sharplaugh. 

“it’s peter, least he could do is scratch your perfect little face” he teased sitting down in his usual spot. “now back to the original question, whats on that card that’s so important”

“peter has an interest” bruce said, unhelpfully. ned sat down next to peter as he always does. 

“he has a lot of interest bruce be more specific” he said with a mouthful of food. peter shoved him and rolled his eyes swallowing his food. 

“how do i elaborate? how am i supposed to know whether peter is dating the girl - or guy i dont care - who wrote the note, whether he doesn’t know them or whether he knows them but they just have a crush on him and he doesn’t know?” he exclaims quickly and everyone who came to the table late looked at him with wide eyes. ned dropped his sandwich.

“that kind of interest!” he exclaimed, taking the card out of peters hand “mystery guy? who’s mystery guy?” 

the table started discussing the situation but peter had zoned out of the conversation. who was the mystery guy? did he really know? could he really know? when did he even get time to buy flowers he saw him 2 periods ago? how did he know where peter sat? why did he write mystery guy?

then peter came to the sudden realisation. he wrote _guy_. mystery **guy.**

“- peter? earth to peter?” tony said, clicking his fingers in front of his friend dramatically “lost you again there buddy”

“sorry” he said bashfully before searching frantically for the card “have you all read it?” he asked, panicked. they all nodded lightly and he groaned running his hands through his hair. 

“if it’s about the guy thing we don’t ca-” one of them started but peter didnt even have time to process who was saying it before he started talking. 

“of course it’s the guy thing! you guys aren’t supposed to find out im bi because a random guy i don’t even know the name of that i met this morning sends me a massive bunch of flowers, knows exactly where i sit to give them too me and what the hell am i supposed to do with all of these for the rest of the day!” he exclaimed, sighing and leaning on tony tiredly. everyone stared at him in disbelief. peter wasn’t usually one to snap like that. he looked at them guiltily. “sorry i’m tired” he mumbled before looking at the flowers intently. 

“hey maybe we could wear them?” ned said cheerfully, looking at the flowers and back to his friends. peter narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. ned rolled his eyes and grabbed the flowers, cutting the stalks short with his now discarded knife and handed one to everybody before placing one in his pocket. 

“i don’t have a pocket, ned” peter said, watching everybody else find places to put their flowers. were his friends really willing to walk around wearing flowers just to make him feel better?

“wear it in your ear” pepper said, placing her own on her ear. “see?”

peter sat up from his position leaning on his friend, looking at the flower for a second. he smiled lightly before placing it behind his ear. he looked around at his friends and the only one not wearing a flower was harry, as assumed. 

“you all look like idiots” he droned, sitting up from his seat and walking to the trash can across the room. everyone exchanged glances before bursting into fits of laughter. as they were laughing, peter calmed and turned around in his seat and searching to find the mystery guy. when he did he locked eyes with the boy who was looking at him himself. peter smiled lightly and he smiled back.


	2. but i cant go in alone

the next time peter saw the mystery guy outside of chemistry class was in the coffee shop downtown. peter loved going there. he wente very saturday. the calming feel of the shop gave him time to breathe, to be away from everything involved in school everybody there knew his name yet didn’t make fun of him or judge him or comment on the way his hair looked that day. when he walked in, they’d smile and wave before getting his usual order and thanking him for coming again.

the famaliar doors opened wide as he stepped inside, the smell of coffee and hot chocolate and home flooded into his system and his shoulders automatically dropped. he glanced around, the single brick wall gave a real new york feel to the small queens coffee shop. the lights were long and usually bright however dimmed to a more managable brightness. not as bright as your average kitchen light but not so dark that you can#’t see. the lights had an orange flare to them, making his reflection on the mirrored wall seem slightly more tanned than it would in any other situation. it also made his flppy, unstraightened hair look a darker brown than it did in the natural sunlight.

as he sat down in his usual spot, a small brown beanbag beside 2 low sofas and another brown beanbag on the opposite side. he grabbed a book from the bookshelf lodged into the wall and waited, knowing the people would recognise him. not too long later the familiar clicking of heels approaching his table echoed through the room. he sat up, smiling and handing over the money with a tip as always.

he gave his thanks and shuffled back into his position from before, mug resting on his lower abdonim and book in his hands.

a cough brought him out of his trance. he looked up from the golden pages beneath his fingertips too see what he wished he could call a familiar face. blonde hair, shiningly blonde, stood in front of him with that deathening smile on his face. the grin that could light up the world. 

it was no other than the mystery guy.

peter smiled lightly at him. “hey” he said with a small smile in his direction. the guy took the note of appearence as an excuse to sit down, perching himself on the sofa beside peter. he crossed his legs over, yawning and sipping his coffee.

“hi” he responded, closing his eyes tiredly.

“so………” peter trailed off, gesturing to the situation in front of them “you’re just gonna sit here?” he asked, wishing it didn’t sound as cruel as it did. he immeiatly tried to reassure him of that. “not that i mind! i dont mind at all i just- you just- i dont know you confused me becau-”

“i sat with you because were friends right?” the guy said nonchalantly. peter narrowed his eyebrows in his direction and scoffed. 

it wasn’t that peter didn’t want to be the guys friend. of course he wanted to be! it just wasn’t logical. his friends and peter didn’t get on and if the guy was going to be friends with steve and bucky then that would probably end up with the guy hating peter in the end anyways, so what was the use? what was the use in trying to be friends when in the end it would just be a pile of ashes scattered across this very floor.

not to mention he didn’t even know the guys goddamn name. 

“honestly, i personally don’t see whats funny” the guy remarked, maiing oeter snap back into reality. he blinked his eyes back open and took a quick sip of his drink. 

“that’s because you’re new” peter pointed, placing his cup on the table and folding the page of the book before placing that next to the cup in question. wade raised his eyebrows.

“if this is some high school hierarchy bullcrap i already know about all that” he said, waving it off like it meant nothing. peter widened his eyes before leaning back in the beanbag. he couldn’t believe this guy. he had no idea what the situationwas, it wasn’t just some stupid high school hiearchy. they’d said things to eachother they didn’t mean, peter still cared for his old friends. 

he just couldn’t tell them that otherwise they’d laugh in his face. 

“whatever it is, i don’t care” the guy said, honesty written across his face “doesn’t get wrose than bullcrap backstory here. can we just, get over it and try?” 

peter looked at him nervously. what if it was all just a ploy? what if he was being set up by steve or bucky or even natasha? what if the guy was just doing this to make fun of him? peter gulped and hesitantly nodded, unsure whether he really wanted to try this.

“okay then” the guy said, leaning forwards, placing his elbows on his knees and holding his hands together “friends know stuff about eachother right?” he asked and peter narrowed his eyebrows. 

“i mean the basics are pretty important” he said looking around them as if trying to indicate what he was trying to say “y’know like that names?”

“but that’s half the fun baby boy” he said with a sly smirk on his face. peter looked him dead in the eyes, raising his eyebrows. “what about, i ask you a question then you get to ask me a question and see if you can figure it out?” he teased.

peter sat there looking at him for a minute, balancing his choices here. he could walk away from the pretty boy at the table or he could sit here and he could play his stupid little game.“...........fine” peter said, smiling to the guy. “question ahead”

“why _science_? of all the subjects why is science your subject?” he asked, leting out a breathe like he’d been wanting to ask it for a while. peter burst out laughing and looked over the guy with his eyebrows narrowed. 

“seriously? thats your question?” he said through laughs and the guy shrugged his shoulders with a fond smile on his face. “okay well ummm first of all im good at it” he pointed out before going a bit red “and um..”

the guy leant forward a bit more, interetesed “what?” he asked excitedly.

“it’s not actually my subject” he said, his voice getting higher as he did so. the guy gasped and jumped up from his seat.

“you’re serious?” he asked with a massive smile. peter couldn’t help but smile back, it was contagious.

“yeh! what did you think i was just this massive nerd? no that’s my friends don’t get us mixed up” he said, teasing his friends even though they weren’t here.

“so” the guy said, dropped down next to peter on the beanbag. peter shuffled sideways to make room for him. he was a lot bigger than peter height wise and being sat down here with him made him feel tiny and for some reason he felt protected. “what is your subject?” he asked, his voice low and intrigued.

“ph- wait no that’s two questions you cheat” he pointed out, shoving him lightly before looking up at him.

“fine” he pouted, shuffling onto his side “okay then, ask away baby boy”

“why won’t you tell me your name?” he asked exasperatedly “seriously it’s exhausting”

“because telling you my name means something else, having you figure out means i didn’t directly put you in the line of that something else” he said, fiddling with his fingers “even being here just sitting with you could put you in the line of that something else and even though i know i shouldn’t be here with you i still am” he muttered the last bit before looking back up at peter.

“dangerous?” peter asked, biting down on his lip as he did so. the guy nodded his head. “i don’t care” he said, determinedly.

“what?” the guy asked in disbelief “just a minute ago you were scared about even talking to me and now you don’t care that i could-”

“no because it’s a goddamn name” he said, shrugging his shoulders “friend’s tell eachother things. you’re the one who suggested it” 

“fine” the mysterious guy said, taking a deep breath. peter looked at him expectedly and nodded lightly at him. “wade. wade Wilson” 

“wow” peter said before laughing lightly “what a pair ww and pp”

“i never really thought of that before” _wade_ said with a laugh.

they kept going like that for a while. by the time they were leaving it was dark outside. they’d asked questions as stupid as “what’s your favourite anime” which led into a conversation about how “wade! how the hell don’t you know what an anime is!”. they’d asked questions that went deeper like “what’s your favourite colour?” and when peter went into a deatiled description of why the orange glow in the coffee shop was his favourite colour because of the way it made him feel, wade felt quite pathetic saying “i was just gonna say blue”. they joked around for hours and honestly? peter had never gotten along with someone the way he had wade.

tony was his best friend but with wade it was different. when he smiled peter couldn’t help but smile because something in him felt happy when he was happy. one 6 hour conversation in a coffee shop had somehow changed peter parkers opinion on wade Wilson.

when peter got home that night, he walked into the apartment and dropped his bag down by the door. “may! ben! i’m home!” he yelled, the same way he did everyday. they wandered into the room.

“hey pete!” may said, enclosing her nephew in a hug the same way she did everyday. he smiled lightly “you hungry?”

“she made a mean meatloaf” uncle ben said whilest at the same timke gesturing a thumbs down at peter. he had to stifle a laugh as he pulled away from the hug with may.

“i’m good thanks may! i ate the coffee shop i should be good!” he said with a smile before walking backwards and towards his room “i love you guys!” 

may and ben exchanged a knowing look before waving him off to his room, not without shouting an “i love you too” fafter him up the stairs.

when peter got to his room he delicately slammed the door shut, sighing and falling back on his bed with a wide smile on his face. wade. he liked it. it was one of those names that just rolled off the tongue, unlike peter which was quite a mouthful in his opinion. he ran a hand through his hair. he’d known this guy barely even a week and he made something inside of him really happy. when he was in the room, peters heart would start racing.

it carried on like that for a while.

peter and wade would meet every saturday at the coffee shop to work on their science project. they’d joke around and hang out and they’d share their favourite coffee’s and do everhthing friends would do but to peter, it was more.

as the weeks went by, he got more and more excited seeing wade walk into the coffee shop and collapse onto the beanbag beside peter. he made peter’s heart race as he walked over and talked his ear off about some tv show he watched the night before.

the only problem was, peter hadn’t told tony. so, as he sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his best friend sat at his desk, the loud text tone alert which was specialised by wade and for wade echoing through the room was a shock to him.

“-etE petey come on man this only lasts a couple seconds so answer the text baby boy” came from his phone and peter automatically froze. tony span on his chair and looked peter directly in the eyes and glanced down at the phone. he smirked at peter with a knowing look.

“and what was that?” he asked teasingly. peter stuck his middle finger up at him, scrambling to grab his phone with the other hand. “no im serious! what are you telling me _baby boy_?” he teased, getting off the cahir and sitting cross-legged across from peter.

peter threw a pillow at him, looking intently at his phone.

**_so i’m thinking, movie marathon at my house friday night. i’ll show you classics. i can’t believe you’ve never seen empire strikes back you’re a sigrace to humanity! - wade (since you sign off ALL your messages apparently)_  **

peter chuckled lightly, smiling down at his phone. “nothing” he responded, his voice fast and high, in late reply to tony. he quickly typed a message back.

**_Maybe, gotta check my schedule - peter (also of course i do! How would you know it was me otherwise?)_  **

he put his phone back down, not forgetting to turn it onto silent, and looked at tony who had his eyebrows raised so high they could probably blend in with his hairline. peter smiled and leaned back against his cushion “what?!?!” he mused, as tony started laughing hysterically.

“its wilson isn’t it?” he asked with a wide smile. peter closed his mouth into a tight lipped smile and he gasped. “it is wilson!” he exclaimed, shoving peters shoulder lightly. peter rolled his eyes. “why didn’t you tell me?” he continued in a joking mockery.

“i don’t know” he said, shuffling in his seat “i just...forgot i guess?”

tony scofed. “you forgot to tell your best friend about your secret mystery boyfriend?”

peter gasped and shook his head quickly. “he is not my boyfriend!” he exclaimed and tony raised his eyebrows again.

“okay then,, your ‘not boyfriend’ that calls you baby boy” tony corrects with amusement in his voice.

“i do-” peter starts but a loud knock on his bedroom window makes him stop. peter and tony’s heads both whip in the direction of the window. peter walked over to the window slowly, pulling the window open with hesitation. the cool air rushed into the room making peter shuffle as he peered out the window.

he jumped back when wade appeared in the window and he let out a deep breath. he put his hand over his chest and shoved wade as soon as his feet hit his bedroom floor.

“you asshole you scared the shit out of me!” he exclaimed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. wade burst into that song like laughter that always made peters heart flutter. eter fake gasped and raised his eyebrows. “i hate you” he mumbled and wade looked up with a faux hurt expression on his face.

“me? you hate me?” wade said as peter nodded jokingly. wade gasped. “i’m wounded really i can’t believe my own-” he stopped, grabbing peter and lifting him up which made him squeal in laughter “my own baby boy hates me!” he exclaimed.

“put me down!” he yelled, through his laughs.

“never!” wade exclaimed, twirling around in circles and tossing peter around as he did so.

a cough from the other side of the room is what finally made wade put peter down. tony had a wide smile on his face and he looked as if he’d been trying not to laugh for a while. as the pair of starstruck friends stood there, tony burst into a fit of laughter.

“i’m sorry, pete, really but-” he said through his laughs. “what was that you said a minute ago?” tony teased and peter rolled his eyes. 

“really tones?” he asked with a fond smile on his face. 

“no really tell me again” he said, walking over “you said he was your what? your….”

“are you really going to make me say it?” peter asked, groanin in his direction. 

“i’m intrigued what was it? what was it? what was it?” wade said, jumping up and down excitedly. looking at him excited like that made peters heart melt and he couldn’t not say it. 

“i said he wasn’t my boyfriend and then you proceeded to refer to him as my not boyfriend” peter said, raising his eyebrows at tony. wade jokingly gasped. 

“peter i’m seriously hurt! i didn’t know we weren’’t boyfriends!” he teased, pressing a kiss on his friends cheek which then lead to peter swatting his hand off. 

“i blame you for this” peter said, pointing in tony’s direction. tony shrugged and grabbed his jacket, checking his phone from his pocket.

“oh shit” tony said, jumping and throwing his phone back in his pocket. “i gotta go my parents are gonna be home soon” 

peter’s eyes widened and he looked sympathetically at tony. wade looked at the scene with confusion. “you still want me to walk you over?” he asked, rushing over and helpingl tony put all his school stuff in his bag. 

“i wouldn’t want to pull you away from your not-boyfriend” tony said teasingly. peter shoved him again and turned to wade. 

“you live 5 minutes away i’m sure he wouldn’t mind waiting” peter said, looking at wade pleadingly. 

“what the heck of course not!” wade exclaimed, sitting in the desk chair and spinning around “for you i’d wait a lifetime my love bug” he joked. peter raised his eyebrow at tony who smiled lightly at him. tony walked out the door to say his good byes to may and ben. peter quickly backed out of the door before rushing back in, looking for his jacket. wade sighed fondly, tossing his jumper at peter and he sighed in thanks as he shoved it over his head and shoved his hands in the pockets. it was slightly to big but it was okay.

“i-i’ll be 5 minutes!” he exclaimed as he rushed back out.

peter and tony walked practically in silence to his big building around the corner from peter’s flat complex. he sighed and hugged his friend, wishing him good luck with his parents, before starting to jog back home.

he walked in through the front door, charging into his room cheerfully to see wade. he opened the door and he was lay in peter’s bed, playing on his phone looking half asleep.

“having fun?” peter questioned, as he ducked through the doorway and flopped onto the bed beside the blonde haired boy. 

“always baby boy” wade said, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “maybe we could watching empire strikes back now because i haven’t got anywhere to be for the next like 3 hours and y’know i like hanging out with you” he said in his usual cocky tone with an almost undetectable flicker of doubt in his voice that somehow peter noticed. 

“of course” peter said “i got all my homework done with tony so thats no problem but i am exhausted so if i fall asleep on you that’s your call” peter teased, resting his head on wade’s shoulder and starting up his computer.

as they started watching the movie, wade started playing with peter’s hair. it was hesitant at first, almost as if he thought peter was going to stop him from doinng so but peter didn’t. the movement of wade’s hands in peter’s hair was calming in a way he’d never sensed before. 

peter’s eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the blanket further over himself and the former. the chilly air of the night was flooding into the room from the open window, both participants too comfortable to go and close it. during the course of the movie, the pair had shuffled down the bed and peter was nested into wades shoulder and his arm was draped across his chest. the blanket was over their legs and peter had just pulled it up too their chests. 

however, he continued to shiver and instead of closing the window because of the comfortable position wade wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering peter and pulled the blanket tightly over their shoulders and closed the computer.

when peter fell asleep that night he reminded himself, they were just friends. it was just wade being a good friend. and tahts what peter wanted. 

right?

 


	3. are we holding just two hands?

When Peter woke up the next morning, he blinked his eyes open and sat up quickly in fear. Wade was gone. Wade had left him. Peter frantically looked for his phone and sighed when he saw the message from wade.

**_hey baby boy sorry i left u alone in there i had to get home dad was calling but i had fun last night. still up for saturday too? - im not signing this off anymore dumbass_ **

Peter smiled slightly and quickly text him back.

_ i thought it was friday? - peter parker _

**_saturday now don’t want you falling asleep on me again - if ur gonna sign ur messages off sign it with baby boy_ **

_ no way - parker _

After that the responses halted and Peter looked at the time. He quickly threw on some clothes and went downstairs, grabbing the coffee may had made for him.

“Thanks May” he said hurriedly, leaning against the counter. Ben sighed.

“Peter can you sit with us this morning? You don’t have to rush out everyday it’s like we never see you anymore” Ben complained and Peter smiled lightly and apologetically.

“Sorry uncle Ben Tony should be here any min-” Peter started but the honk of Tony’s car horn echoed from outside. Peter shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Ben giving him a quick hug and then kissing May’s cheek. “Bye!” he waved as he grabbed his bag from next to the door and rushed out to Tony.

“Tell me everything” Tony said, turning to Peter in his seat. Peter rolled his eyes and gestured for him to go.

“Take me to McDonalds and maybe i will” he teased and Tony rolled his eyes, starting the car and driving off down the streets to take Peter to get his breakfast.

“Basically, we watched a movie” Peter said, sipping the coffee he’d accidentally bought with him in the car. “and i fell asleep. that was all”

Tony raised his eyebrows, glaring at Peter intensely before realising he should be keeping his eyes on the road and turning around and looking forwards again. “I don’t believe you” he remarked, tapping the steering wheel. 

“Fine i fell asleep on him is that better?” Peter teased and Tony almost stalled his car. They were luckily pulling into the car park of mcdonalds as he said it so Tony parked up and widened his eyes at Peter. 

“Peter this is you were talking about right? Not only did you fall asleep watching a movie - which is surreal for you anyways - but you fell asleep on the guy you call your not-boyfriend” Tony clarified and Peter scratched the back of his neck slightly. Tony sighed. “There’s more isn’t there”

“We were watching Empire Strikes Back” Peter said and before Tony could object Peter added “because i told him i hadn’t seen it before”

“wow parker you? not seeing a star wars movie? realistic” Tony said sarcastically. “come on not-boyfriend boy lets go get you your breakfast” Tony finished, opening the door to his car and jumping out and throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulder and locking his car.

They made their way into the fast food store, quickly buying food and leaving because otherwise they’d be late too school. The car raced through the streets and eventually they pulled up into the parking lot and hoped out, going their separate ways to get to their separate lockers on either side of the hall. 

Peter’s breath hitched as he saw that Wade was already at his locker. He hid his small smile as he practically skipped over there. He opened his locker and grabbed his books before saying anything.

“hey” he said, leaning against his now closed locker. Wade was obviously about to say hey back before Steve wandered over and Wade raised his eyebrows at Peter and shrugged. Peter scoffed. _ Typical _ , he thought. as Wade walked off with his friend Peter met Tony in the middle of the hall. “Steve really gets on my fucking nerves man why were you ever friends with him again?” Peter remarked and Tony burst out laughing. 

“Rogers stealing your boyfriend?” he teased and Peter groaned, shoving him the shoulder playfully.

“You are seriously no help at all, stark” Peter says, walking backwards into his homeroom while Tony walked forwards. “No help at all”

“I’m supposed to tease you i’m your best friend” Tony said, throwing his bag under the table as he sat in his seat on the table of four they sat on with rhodey and unfortunately Natasha. peter slumped in his own seat to the amusement of Rhodey. 

“Rogers stole his boyfriend” Tony whisper shouted to Rhodey. They all glanced over at the empty chair on their table as he said it, glad Natasha hadn’t turned up yet. 

“He is not my boyfriend” Peter exclaimed, his hands landing on the desk. Natasha walked over and sat in the seat. 

“You talking about Wilson?” she laughed and Peter sucked in a deep breath. They were civil with Natasha in class but outside class they didn’t get on in the slightest. “Wilson’s with us if you hadn’t noticed” she pointed out without looking at any of them. 

“Actually he's with pe-” tony started teasing as peter shoved him off his chair easily, a groan heard from the floor. Rhodey laughed at his friend and Natasha rolled her eyes as if they were being childish.

“Mr Stark” the teacher said as he walked in. Peter stifled his laugh and put his hand on his mouth as Tony turned on the floor and sat with his legs crossed like a primary school student would on the carpet.

“Yes sir?” he said, tilting his head slightly.

“Do me a favour and get on your chair” he said to the boy on the floor. Tony nodded and stood up, brushing himself off and sitting on his chair. He flicked Peter on the head discreetly for pushing him off the chair. He yelped in response and their homeroom teacher looked over to them and sighed. “Boys if you don’t stop messing around i’ll have to move one of you i’ve had enough of you two” he complained and they both immediately sat up and held in laughs at each other.

“Yes sir” they said simultaneously and they could almost hear the teacher rolling his eyes as the two boys snickered like two little kids would when they told a fart joke. 

“You two really are pathetic” Natasha said, rolling her eyes at the pair while Rhodey just smiled at his friends fondly. Tony stuck his middle finger up at Natasha before leaning back in his seat. 

“What’ve you guys got first period today?” Rhodey asked, getting his schedule out and looking to find thursday on his timetable. The former did the same. 

“uhh free period” Peter announced to his friends “Photography second, chemistry third, free period fourth and fifth i have band” Peter finished, folding his schedule up and putting it into his back pocket. 

“Lucky” Tony said, looking at his own schedule “Free period, double biology so second and third, fourth construction and fifth band” he groaned, glancing up at rhodey as if to ask him. 

“I don’t have a free period first or fourth today, i think i'm on second lunch as well” he pointed out annoyed. “I’ve got 3 hours of history then fourth i have physics and then fifth is a free period”

“Ned’s on second lunch today” Peter said to Rhodey which made him perk up slightly. “But so is Harry so you’ve just made Ned one of the happiest people alive because he doesn’t have to sit alone with him” Peter laughed, sighing and lying on his desk. 

“God i had lunch with Harry alone once he literally didn’t say anything but complain about the food” Tony groaned. The bell went and tony and peter said their goodbyes to rhodey before wandering off down the hall and going outside to sit where they usually sat on their free period. 

The free period went quickly which was a shame because they both wanted it to go slowly so they wouldn’t have to go to their second period classes. Peter loved photography, the class was quiet and it was something he really liked just being able to sit and get on with. 

His portfolio was starting to look considerably better as he added more and more photos in there. He carried his camera practically everywhere but the coffee shop and school. When he walked into the class though, Wade was sat in the classroom and all of a sudden his breathing stopped. 

Peter walked over to his desk and widened his eyes. 

“Why are you here?” he asked him confused “I thought you didn’t take photography”

“Swapped out for biology i hate biology” he complained, pretending to gag at the idea of biology. Peter rolled his eyes and glanced at the empty seat next to wade. 

“Anyone sitting there?” he questioned and Wade shook his head. 

“I always have a place for u baby boy” he said, tapping the chair. Peter tried not to blush awkwardly as he sat down next to wade. When the teacher started talking peter couldn’t focus all he could focus on was Wade. Surprisingly, Wade was paying attention. Peter could lightly hear his pencil scratching against the page as he took notes about the subject the teacher was talking about and his eyebrows raising up and down and narrowing sometimes. Peter couldn’t stop staring at Wade’s hand drumming a tune on the table. 

Peter sighed and lay on his desk, closing his eyes as he did so. He never usually payed much attention in theory lessons of photography and he was tired. He let his eyes fall shut as he tuned out the various voices that echoed through his head as he did so. He sighed.

“Pst, baby boy” Wade’s voice softly whispered as he shook Peter’s shoulder delicately. Peter sat up and leaned back in his chair, trying to made it seem like Wade whispering in his ear didn’t send chills up his spine. “Wakey wakey, we’ve got project assignments to start working and times cutting short”

Peter’s eyes widened, realising he probably should’ve been paying attention. “Projects?” he asked, bewilderment obviously filtered across his face. Wade let out a chuckle. 

“It’s only a small one so don’t worry that little head of yours” Wade said to Peter, ruffling his hair as he did. Peter rolled his eyes and looked desperately at Wade for answers. “Basically, were going on like this field trip to this big industr-”

“Stark Industries?” Peter asked Wade. He watched as Wade leaned on his hand and raised his eyebrows trying to recall before shaking his head. 

“No not that one” Wade said and Peter sighed in relief because that would not be a field trip he’d want to go on. “It was like Octopus or something along those lines” Wade said nonchalantly. 

“Oscorp?” Peter questioned as he finally looked down at the paper in front of him and wrote down notes about what Wade was telling him. Wade perked up and dropped his pencil with a wide smile. 

“That’s it!” Wade exclaimed. Peter found himself smiling at Wade’s smile. “So basically we have to put together like this portfolio of interesting sciency things. Right on your block, Petey” he finished and pushed his sheet towards Peter so he could copy it. Peter silently thanked him as he scribbled everything down before the bell went.

He pushed the sheet back to Wade and as he went to take it off him, their hands brushed against eachother. Peter looked up at Wade for a full few seconds and Wade stared back, everything they hadn’t acknowledged from the other night were wuddenly remembered and mixes between terror and lust were pasted on their usually happy faces.

Peter’s the one to break the stare by looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his neck. “I-uhh I have class so i should-” Peter started, awkwardly coughing lightly inbetween “I should go” he says, pointing towards the door. Wade nodded and Peter turned on his heels and started walking towards the door when suddenly a hand was around Peter’s wrist. 

“Wait” Wade said as Peter turned around to look at him. “I’ll walk you there. I have a free period” he said. Peter nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat that he wasn’t sure when surfaced. Wade’s warm and nimble hands intertwined with Peter’s pale and soft ones. Peter looked down at their hands and smiled slightly to himself. 

They leave the classroom and walk in silence, hands laced together delicately the whole way there. As they went to Peter’s chemistry class, late to add, Peter stopped and looked at him. “This is me” he said, pointing in the direction of the classroom.

“I’ll see you soon?” Wade asked Peter and he nodded excitedly. 

“Tomorrow” Peter said and he nodded. 

The quiet flooded them again and they looked down at their hands. Peter blinked and unlinked his hand from Wade’s, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Bye baby boy” Wade said, stalking off backwards and waving obnoxiously. Peter laughed and walked backwards into his classroom. 

The realisation he was late hit him too quickly once he was in the classroom and his teacher raised his eyebrows at him. “Mr Parker, nice of you to join us” he said and Peter mumbled an apology an took the only empty seat in the classroom.

The seat just happened to be next to Steve which was unfortunate because it was also at the front of the classroom. This meant he probably saw Peter and Wade outside and probably saw them holding hands too. Peter ignored Steve for as long as physically possible until the teacher told them they had to work in their tables. 

After a couple minutes silence, Steve hadn’t done any of the work and he finally turned around to look at Peter. 

“Okay, not to sound rude or anythin-” Steve started but Peter scoffed. Steve wasn’t a rude person but he was never the nicest to any of his friends, specifically Tony because of what happened between them. “Look i like Wilson. He’s been here a while and he’s my friend and i care about him you hear? But that? You and him?” He asked bewildered. 

“I like him he likes me what’s so difficult to understand?” Peter said, not taking his eyes of his chemistry work. “Besides we aren’t even together so that wont be a problem”

“Peter, you really want to tell me that you and Wade have chemistry? He picked us and you know how the school works. Even if you guys are just friends that’s still breaking the ru-”

“Fuck the rules!” Peter said to Steve and he looked taken aback. “I like him and he likes me. I’m pretty sure what you saw outside wasn’t sexual tension and that we do, in fact, have chemistry. If you think that isn’t chemistry then what the hell are you doing in a science lab?” Peter said, finished the project and picking his bag up. He slung it over his shoulder and stormed out the classroom early.

Steve sighed and looked down at the work realising that Peter had not only done his work but he’d finished Steve’s half of the work too. Bucky wandered over to the table and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s and sighed. 

“He’ll leave it alone eventually, Stevie” Bucky says, staring at the frustrated look on Steve’s face. 

“What if he doesn’t? I can’t face Tony after what happened and if him and Wilson date? I’ll have to see him everyday” Steve said to his boyfriend with a tiredness laced in his voice. 

“He wouldn’t do that to Tony” Bucky said, looking at the completely finished work on the table. “I don’t think he’d do that to you either” he commented.

He wasn’t wrong. Peter, sat in the bathroom with his head leant back against the wall and his knees at his chest, knew there was slip ups. He knew that it wouldn’t work. But he wished for once in his life people would just let him live in the moment.

Peter got a lift home from Tony that day and he walked into the small house to see Ben looking through the mail. There was a large package on the table. 

“What’d you order?” Peter asked with a small smile, sitting next to Ben and looking at the package trying to decipher what it could be. 

“Nothing, it has your name on it sport” Ben said, shrugging his shoulders. Peter narrowed his eyebrows at the package. 

“I didn’t order anything” Peter said, looking at it a little bit more intensely now. Ben put down his letters and May turned around from what she was working on. Peter hesitantly started ripping at the paper on the package. 

The paper fell off the item and Peter’s eyes grew wide. He stared at the leather resting in his hands with tears welling up like crystals, making his usually perky brown eyes look like broken orbs. He felt May’s arms wrap around his small frame and he automatically burst into a flood of salty tears, grabbing onto her as if he were about to disappear. She rubbed her hands on his back in silence, rocking him as if he was once again a small child. 

He let go and slowly pulled away, blinking away heavy tears through his lashes. 

“I need to find out who sent me this” He said his voice wavering as he looked at the leather case sat upon the table that he hadn’t seen in years. The case with those distinct letterings on that he’d never forget.

RP.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones really long overdue !! I've been away from home and unable to write !! I want to thank you for the feeback im getting every comment and kudos I get makes my day and motivates me to write more !! who do you think sent peter the case?? what do you think happened between tony and steve?? also y'all know whats coming w/ peter and wade and im p sure y'all know whats coming with uhhhhh oscorp so like hahaha im sorry ,,,,,, so yeh that's all thanks for reading and please please please leave comments and kudos even if it's negative I like to know what I need to improve on !!
> 
> sam xoxo


End file.
